The Lottery
by leiasky
Summary: FAM Zorro - Diego concocts a scheme that enables him to spend a great deal of time with the woman he loves but when she discovers his secret, a thousand knives through the heart would have been better than her reaction. - COMPLETE -
1. Prologue

The Lottery

Title: The Lottery

Rated : PG

Synopsis: Diego concocts a scheme that enables him to spend a great deal of time with the woman he loves but when she discovers his secret, a thousand knives through the heart would have been better than her reaction.

Misc. Info:

Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

Prologue 

Diego leaned over his desk, painstakingly setting the type for the next edition of _The Guardian_; the pueblo's only newspaper. He chuckled as he remembered the previous nights encounter with Victoria. It was becoming more and more difficult to tear himself away from her sweet embrace, and her soft, passionate kisses.

Sitting at his desk, an idea began to nag the back of his mind and soon he could think of nothing else, but putting it down on paper before he lost it completely. Unfortunately, this persistent muse prevented him from finishing his pressing article on how the alcalde was, yet again, unjustly spending his yearly tax revenue's.

Chasing bandits all over the countryside gave Diego something to do with his time, it made him feel needed, useful. But he also wanted to begin a life with the woman he loved as well. He just had to find a way to meld those two realities. And a little bit of history that he had recently read might provide him with just the way to do that.

Diego rubbed his eyes, careful not to get the ink from the press on his handsome face. It had been a long night. But it hadn't taken him long to write the article that he hoped would give him the chance to spend a bit more time with Victoria, as himself instead of the masked man. Diego set the type for the date, noting with a small smile, that it had been nearly five years since he had donned the mask and became a legend to his people.


	2. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

"Another year." Diego muttered. "And still I am no closer to ridding the pueblo of the governmental tyranny than when I started."

Diego sighed and stood to stretch out his cramped muscles. He'd spent too long bending over the press, setting the type for this week's edition.

"How much longer can I hold off my life, for the freedom associated with my alter ego?"

Diego had become restless with his seemingly stagnant life. His father's gentle, and very obvious, probing about his son's marital status, or lack thereof, as well as his own carefully restrained desires regarding Victoria, had combined to cause him to have second thoughts as to how to proceed with his masked persona.

Diego had no doubt that life with Victoria would keep him on his toes and very occupied. But how to proceed with that goal had eluded him until last night. While researching an article for _The Guardian_, Diego had stumbled across an idea that if executed properly, would give him the opportunity to romance Victoria as himself.

He had the opportunity to reveal his identity after his brother had died and he couldn't bring himself to do it. Something, some mental block, prevented this most personal revelation. So, instead of fighting with himself for Victoria's affections, he would slowly begin to loose the foppish personality he had so painstakingly created to hide his similarities to Zorro. But he would have to be careful. Only Victoria could see that the similar qualities between her dear friend and her masked love.

The masquerade had to stop, at least for his family and loved ones. He could no longer keep them in the dark about his identity. The only glitch in his plan would be that he would have to keep his fake personality in public. So the alcalde would not be able to discover his double life.

How to do that would take a little more thought, but he was certain that the solution would come to him. In the meantime, he would put the first phase of his plan into motion with the next issue of _The Guardian._

Diego and Felipe were on hand as the newest edition of _The Guardian_ was distributed among the people. The little paper, which Diego had volunteered to edit at the gentle urging of his father, had become dear to his heart. It had also given him a reason to spend more time in town. And his eyes certainly never hurt when gazing across the plaza at the lovely tavern owner.

The paper had become popular over the years and Diego had to give credit where credit was due. Doña Corazon and Señor Estomago were popular features in the paper as were his own articles. He had been blessed with the ability to move people with the written word and he took every advantage he could, without causing traitorous suspicions, to urge the people to stand up for themselves and their rights as Spanish citizens. Perhaps with enough gentle prodding, Zorro would no longer be needed one day soon.

Diego's eyes caught Victoria's form as she rushed up to secure her copy of the paper. He handed her the parchment with a satisfying smile that caused her to take a second look at the handsome caballero.

"Why you look quite content today, Diego." Victoria observed, stepping out of the way of the crowd behind her requesting the latest edition.

Diego shook his head slightly. "Do I?"

A chuckle bubbled from her lips and she shook her head. "Oh Diego."

He took the chance and rested a gentle hand on her arm. " I guess I do enjoy publishing the paper." He admitted with a smile. "I feel like I am contributing something to the education of the people."

She glanced down at the paper she held as Diego turned to distribute another paper to a waiting customer. Her eyes caught the article on the first page, and she stopped to read the title. The type used was not one she had seen before, and therefore stood out to her inquisitive eye. _The Martyr and Romance of St. Valentine._

Being a female and therefore being extremely curious about the mention fo St. Valentine, she began reading it immediately. It began with a history of the Roman Saint and how he had been brutally executed for disobeying a Roman Emperor's decree; A decree that forbade any marriages from being performed due to the stability of the country. They were embroiled in a bloody war and the Emperor, in an effort to enlist more men in the defense of the country, forbade marriage saying that men were less likely to leave their homes when they had a wife and family behind.

One of the Bishops, Valentine, invited lovers to come to him and he would perform their marriage ceremonies in secret. When the Emperor discovered what Valentine had done, he had him brutally executed.

Traditionally, February was a time for courtship and marriage of young Roman males. And before the time of Valentine and continuing until just after his execution, the Roman males would hold a lottery each year. Young woman would volunteer and their names would be placed in a box to be drawn out by the young, eligible men.

These women became the young man's rise to maturity. They remained with the man for a year, until another drawing was held.

Diego cast an appreciative glance at Victoria, who was obviously engrossed in an article. Judging by the smile burned into her features, he was correctly assuming she was reading his article on St. Valentine.

He could only chuckle when passers by tried to capture the young woman's attention. She looked up, a blank look across her features, smiled and resumed her reading.

Suddenly she chuckled and looked at Diego, who, she realized, had been watching her reaction to the article rather intently.

He smiled and looked away, quickly masking the desire she would have noticed burning in his eyes. When he turned to look at her again, she was smiling.

"Well what an intriguing idea, Diego." She commented, the smile never leaving her lips.

His eyebrows raised in a questioning glance. "Hmm? What was that, Victoria?"

She smacked his arm playfully and retorted. "You know exactly what I am talking about. You are suggesting that a lottery be held in the pueblo just like what was done in Ancient Rome all those centuries ago."

He nodded, as if for the first time realizing what she was talking about. " Ah, the author suggested that , yes."

"You mean you did not write that article?" Victoria shook her head. "I didn't think so. An article on romance seems to be so out of your league. If I didn't know better, I'd think someone was trying to move in on my own column!"

Diego smiled warmly and rested his hand gently on her wrist. Even that small gesture sent a surge of desire rushing straight through his body. "Nonsense. _Doña Corazon_ is one of the paper's most popular columns. Never could it be replaced." He winked at her, causing her to take a momentary pause, before releasing her wrist to hand out another paper.

"So who did write it?"

Diego, lost in his own thoughts on the subject, missed the first time Victoria asked the question.

"Hm? Oh." Diego smiled, greeting a citizen as they passed by. "The article?"

"Yes, Diego. " Victoria sighed. He was in his own little world today. " The article."

"I'm sorry, Señorita. " Diego smiled widely, and it was obvious to Victoria that he didn't want her to know. "Those who write for the paper have the choice of anonymity, you know that."

She sighed. "And the author does not want to be known? Or recognized for his, or her, talents?"

"Apparently not." Diego grinned and asked quickly, "Are you planning on putting your name in the box?"

The question caught her off guard and she smiled. "I don't know. It seems kind of old fashioned to me."

Diego couldn't suppress a small chuckle. " Ah, and we know that you are a modern woman." As an afterthought, Diego added . "Ancient customs had their place in the old world, as they still do in some places of the new."

Diego's statement caught her off guard. It sounded like he supported the article's suggestion. Certainly she thought of ancient customs of the old times to be appealing but the controlling nature of many of those customs disgusted her as well. "I suppose." She admitted, willing to wait to provide a true and unbiased opinion once the entire event was concluded.

"Glad to hear it." Diego smiled widely and Victoria stared at the young man beside her. That had not been the reaction she had expected to hear from the quiet caballero. What interest did he have in romance?

"My father will be handling the lottery box, may I have your permission to add your name?"

Victoria blinked and regarded her childhood friend carefully. Again, another surprise from the man. She had not expected him to be so-excited. She pushed back an involuntary chuckle. Maybe he was more interested in romance than she had ever given him credit for.

"I suppose so." Victoria answered unemotionally as she thought about this significant change in Diego's demeanor. He was different this morning but she couldn't put her finger on it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

A few days later, the tavern was simply bursting at the seams with the single young men and women who had placed their names in the lottery box. Something new and exciting was always welcomed in the pueblo by the people, if not by the alcalde.

The box was sitting on a small makeshift stage that had been constructed just for this event. The table, on which the box sat, was covered in a beautiful red brocade tablecloth that extended all the way to the floor.

Alejandro stepped forward to make a few announcements, nearly stepping on a small hand underneath the table.

"There have been some changes made since the publication of the _Guardian._ " Alejandro smiled , casting a sidelong glance at his son, who was leaning against the tavern counter drinking a glass of cool orange juice. "Instead of the men pulling the women's names out of the box, as was the tradition in ancient Roman times, the woman are going to pull out the names of the men."

Victoria beamed with happiness at this new development. How nice to know that this 'lottery' would not be remotely similar to the one held in ancient Rome.

"We will start with the youngest ." Alejandro extended his hand toward a young woman and she walked shyly up to the elder de la Vega.

There were about sixteen names in the box and she pulled the name out and gave the slip of paper to Alejandro.

The young man's name was called out and he stepped forward from the waiting crowd to press a kiss to his ladies hand.

As each name was called out the new 'couples' stood next to each other waiting for the drawing to end, all eager to see which single man ended up with which single woman.

It would be the beginning of a week long courtship that many in the pueblo thought was a good idea.

Many of the girls fathers would use this as an opportunity to possibly marry off their single daughters. Others would use this as a way to get to know someone they did not know very well. Perhaps good friendships would come out of this very old tradition.

There was only two other woman older than Victoria and they were widowed ranch owners. Victoria stepped up to the box and reached her hand into the remaining names.

She noticed Diego's polite stare and silently cursed herself for not asking him before if _he_ was going to participate, being an eligible single man himself.

She didn't know what other eligible men had agreed to participate but she could only hope that it was not anyone who would repulse her. Since the stipulations of the 'lottery' were that the 'couple's spend a week in one another's company.

For a fleeting instant she imagined pulling Zorro's name out of the box. Her fingers closed around the slip of paper and she pulled it out.

Diego looked away and took a deep breath, hoping that Felipe had been able to complete the task assigned to him.

Resisting the urge to look at the slip of paper, she immediately handed it over to Alejandro to call out the name of the single man with whom she would be spending most of her week.

Alejandro's eyebrows lifted when he read the name. He didn't think his son was planning on entering the lottery. But, this _had_ been his son's idea so maybe he was not giving the young man enough credit. _But spending a week with Victoria would probably wear down his studious son._ Alejandro thought amusingly. She was a firecracker, for sure.

He turned his head to his son and smiled. "Diego."

Victoria's eyes widened. So he _had_ put his name in the box. Well, it could have been worse. She could have drawn the name of a man much younger than she. Much less attractive. Much less interesting. Wait a minute, she _had_ picked the least interesting man in the pueblo! Well, at least the two were already friends and there would be no awkward courtship moments between them.

Victoria, along with the rest of the crowd, were awed when Diego bent, took the Señorita's hand and placed a kiss upon the soft skin.

Victoria blinked back the confusion. She had never seen him give respect to a woman in that way before and she just added that to her list of his strange behavior over the last few days.

Alejandro nodded to the widowed ranch owner and she stepped forward and pulled out DeSoto's name.

The last woman to pull out a name was also a widower who owned a ranch near to the de la Vega's land. She pulled out Alejandro's name.

"Well, now you can celebrate this Roman holiday any way you wish, but it is our hope that you will get to know a little better those who have drawn your names out of the lottery box." Alejandro smiled at the woman beside him. His last look was directed toward his son and Victoria.

"Well what are we supposed to do, now?" Victoria asked, not meeting Diego's eyes. She had been unable to look at him since she had pulled his name.

He leaned toward her and whispered into her ear. "Close the tavern and take an evening off."

A shiver raced down her limbs as his hot breath tickled her ear. Her eyes widened and for an instant Alejandro feared that his son had whispered something not quite proper to his friend.

"I can't do that, it's the middle of the day."

"A perfectly good time for a siesta." He smiled and Victoria looked away once more. She couldn't understand why his gaze was so disconcerting when he used to be the one who couldn't hold her gaze for longer than a few seconds. She was used to the shy caballero looking away from her when she favored him with a simple, polite smile.

"Why don't we start with a dance." Alejandro announced, attempting to break some of the tension the young people were feeling. He motioned to the guitarist in the corner of the tavern and he began to play a lovely waltz.

Alejandro was the first to take his lovely companion onto the floor and begin twirling her like an expert. He had, of course, been schooled in Madrid and had attended many a court dance.

Diego stepped away from Victoria and then turned fluidly, extending his hand. " Shall we?"

She smiled nervously and slid her small hand into his. "Why not. I love to dance."

She was surprised to find that he gripped her waist and her hand as if he was holding a fragile flower. For such a large man, he had the most gentile touch she had ever seen. His grip was firm but not tight as they waltzed across the floor.

The other couples joined the de la Vega's on the dance floor and an aura of celebration settled over the small tavern. The uneasy feelings surrounding the couples eased a bit and they found themselves laughing well into the night.

The de la Vega cooks had brought over a scrumptious feast, since the whole idea for this lottery had been published by Don Diego's newspaper. Alejandro still had not able to drag the identity of the author of that particular article out of his son.

As the night wore on, Alejandro allowed himself a few glances in his son's direction. He and Victoria seemed to be getting along quite well and he was pleased. After all, they had grown up together and knew one another well. But the old Don had hoped something more would develop when his grown son had returned from Spain, but, it just hadn't been in the cards.

All too soon, the tavern was near closing and the patrons were ushered out the door by a very adamant de la Vega cook.

Diego smiled warmly at the woman by his side. "Maria and the girls will take care of it tonight. You deserve a night off."

"It just feels so strange." The young woman admitted as Diego led her to a small table in the corner of the tavern.

"What is that?" He asked politely.

She was getting used to that incredible stare he had seemed to perfect over the last few days, and she met his eyes bravely. "I am not used to taking time of for ..."

"For fun?" He chuckled and took a sip of his juice.

"Makes me feel lazy." She returned his smile and turned to stare at the dwindling crowd.

"Well than enjoy your week of laziness because Maria and the girls will be taking over every evening for you."

"Oh Diego, I couldn't." She shook her head and then chuckled to herself. "Besides, what will you and your father eat with your cook here?"

"There are events planned for every evening for the rest of the week, to make those who participated in the lottery feel more comfortable with each other." Diego smiled. He could tell she was uncomfortable with spending so much time with him. He wasn't sure why, and added . " It looks like these events might benefit us as well."

She stared at him through lowered eyelids. "Are you uncomfortable too?"

Diego grinned, his eyes dancing. "Victoria, we have been friends for a long time. What is the difference between this night and any other night?"

Victoria didn't miss the twinkle in his eyes and the smile that played widely, too widely, across his mouth.

"But there is nothing more and isn't that what this lottery was created to do? Bring couples closer together?"

Diego shook his head. That had been his intention, but it was too soon to reveal that to Victoria. "Not necessarily. Many of these people," Diego indicated the couples talking or silently munching the delectable food set out for the occasion, " Have never even met. Maybe some deep friendships, if nothing else, will come from this event. A lot of people have moved here recently from outlying territories."

"And is that what you were looking for when you entered the lottery ?" She could not meet his eyes.

"Why Victoria." Diego smiled warmly. " We are already good friends. At least I think so."

She was used to being the center of attention with so many men that she often found Diego a breath of fresh air. He'd never really attempted to court her but he was always his normal, cordial, gentlemanly self. Maybe he was put off by her interest in Zorro. He had been engaged, she'd come to learn, but apparently she had broken his heart. And more recently than that revelation was that there was some woman in the pueblo that held his heart, but she didn't return those same feelings. _What a shame._ After all, he was a handsome man.

Diego watched the myriad of emotions cross her face and realized that he could not read any of them. He desperately wanted to kiss her, to taste her soft lips yielding to his own. '_Hold yourself in check for just a little while longer_.' He told himself.

She changed the subject and stared at Mendoza and the woman who had picked his name from the lottery box. "They seem to be having a good time."

Diego smiled. He noted her change of subject and vowed to bring it up with her later. "Yes, they do appear to be very comfortable. Señorita Morales is a very sweet woman."

"And her father has been trying to marry her off for years now." Victoria chuckled and Diego grinned.

"Weeeelllllll." Diego leaned back in his chair as his family's housekeeper ushered the last of the crowd out of the tavern.

"You don't agree?" Victoria turned her head toward the young caballero, ready to answer a disagreeing challenge.

His reply was not necessary as Maria glared at him.

He chuckled. "Ah. Looks like I am being thrown out." Diego stood and bent over Victoria's hand for the second time that day, causing her heart to flutter with not unwelcome uneasiness.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Diego sat at one of the outside tables and waited, watching the sun set against a strikingly clear sky. It had been almost a week since the lottery and he felt that he was turning, for the better, Victoria's opinion of him. He presented himself in a new light to Victoria and he could tell that his behavior was starting to have an affect on her. He just hoped it was the affect he was trying so desperately to create.

He leaned back in his chair, allowing himself a rare opportunity to let his mind wander. He knew Victoria would be finished with her duties soon and would be arriving for their planned dinner at the hacienda. Perhaps he would take her on a late night walk afterwards. He wanted to find the right time to tell her of his secret life. A time when they would be alone and he could answer all her questions and quell all of her fears.

His heart beat rapidly as he thought of enveloping her in his arms and revealing the secret, that he hoped, would bring them closer together. He needed to remind himself not to rush, to take his time and try to win her affections on his own rather than playing the card that he was sure would win her heart.

So absorbed was he in thoughts of the fiery Señorita, he didn't notice when she stepped out of the tavern to re-fill his glass.

Victoria opened her mouth to speak but she it when she realized that while Diego's eyes were open, he was not staring at anything in particular.

She leaned against the doorframe and watched the smile spread across his lips. The mustache raised ever so slightly over his lips, reminded her of another and she cocked her head to watch him more closely.

Victoria wondered why she had not seen Zorro since the last issue of the _Guardian_ had been published. It infuriated her at times to know that he held something over her. He could see her when he wanted but she could not seek him out. She would not even know where to begin.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Diego blink and she quickly moved to fill his glass, hoping he'd not noticed her staring at him.

"You were daydreaming." She observed with a small smile.

"Just thinking." He returned her steady gaze and it was Victoria who first looked away.

"Oh?" She glanced at the peasants in the plaza packing up for the evening, anything to keep from looking at the handsome caballero. How was it that he was making her uncomfortable all of a sudden?

Diego smiled at her curiosity. She appeared uncomfortable and he leapt to ease that discomfort a bit.

"DeSoto and Señora Rosales appear to be getting along marvelously."

Victoria smiled as she noticed the two walking toward his office together, arm in arm.

"Sí. They do." Victoria agreed.

"Maybe something good will come out of the lottery and he will marry her and loose interest in making the rest of the pueblo suffer for his appointment here." Diego commented with a dry chuckle.

"We could only hope." Victoria sighed and shook her head. "Why, all of a sudden, are you concerned with the marital status of the pueblo's caballeros, or señoritas, for that matter?"

"I just want what everyone in the pueblo does. A nice, peaceful life without problems from the government." Diego leaned back, trying to gauge the affect the statement had on the young women.

"And what problems could _you_ possibly have with the government?" Victoria looked on this as a challenge , pulled out the bench and took a seat across the table from her childhood friend.

Diego laughed. "You would be surprised."

She chuckled and muttered." I doubt it."

She didn't miss hurt look in his eyes this time and she immediately regretted her words.

"That sounds like a challenge that I need to meet." He masked his momentary pain with a small smile and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.

She chuckled. Diego was much more...playful, than she was used to and she suddenly decided to throw caution to the wind and see where its current took her.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

She stood and looked down her nose at the caballero.

A smile inched its way across Diego's lips and he stood, towering above her by almost a full foot.

A bubble of laughter escaped from her lips as he stood, bent over her hand and pressed the gentlest of kisses to the back of her hand.

"But now, I must satisfy my curiosity and find out how the alcalde is doing with Señora Rosales."

She slapped playfully at his arm as he walked toward the alcalde's office. " You are incorrigible!"

She watched him as he walked confidently toward the alcalde's office. She watched how he moved, how the snug fit of his pants rubbed against his legs. She shook her head, appalled that she would even think of such a thing. Diego was her friend! Besides, she had Zorro. And he was more masculine than all the men in the pueblo put together.

When Diego returned to the tavern to escort her to the hacienda for dinner, Victoria was just finishing in the kitchen.

He slipped through the curtains and helped her dry the last of the dishes.

"Hmm, maybe I should hire you to help in the kitchen when I'm busy." She teased, eyes dancing.

"Hmmm, I have no aversion to hard work." Diego smiled as he dried his hands.

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows. "Something about the life of a rich caballero I don't know."

"You'll see." He turned around and resisted the urge to jump from the floor to the window just as he had done many times before as Zorro.

When he turned around to look at her she averted her eyes and removed her apron.

"So what did you find in the alcalde's office today?"

He noted her change of subject – she'd been doing that a lot more lately- and chuckled. "I walked in on a very uncomfortable situation."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No."

"Apparently, the Señora and DeSoto have hit it off quite well." He chuckled remembering that he had walked in on a very passionate kiss.

"You have my undivided attention." Victoria leaned forward, waiting for him to continue.

"Wonderful!" He choursed. "I'll wait for you outside!"

Victoria stared at his back, vowing to find some way to get him back for not telling her what she wanted to know. She was beginning to see that Diego de la Vega was a very stubborn man.

A few minutes later, Diego helped Victoria into the carriage and then joined her as they left for dinner at the de la Vega hacienda.

"My father has grown fond of Señora Resindez. " Diego offered a bit of small talk on the way home.

"Oh?" Victoria smiled. She was not going to fall for his bait again and would wait until he provided further explanation.

"He can't stop talking about her. They have spent most of their days and evenings since the lottery together." Diego took a deep breath. " I wouldn't be surprised if I have a new mother in the near future."

Victoria's eyes took in the remarkable sight of the handsome caballero in the waning light. "Would that upset you?"

Diego took a deep breath. The memory of his mother's death was still painful but his father deserved all the happiness in the world and if he was ready to move on then Diego would welcome the new addition to the household.

"Not at all." Diego's eyes shifted toward her and he smiled. " It would be nice to have a woman around the house again."

Victoria looked away and he noticed her discomfort. " I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable."

"No. It's..." She shook her head and looked away from him toward an imaginary night creature.

Diego looked away. " I'm sorry." For the first time revealing to the lovely lady that there was something going on with him. Something she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

Diego concentrated on the ride back and said nothing more on the subject.

Victoria risked a peak at him out of the corner of her eye and a small smile crept to her lips. The moonlight cast a glow against their bodies, silhouetting them against the darkness.

He really was a handsome man. She had just chosen to not admit that fact in his, or anyone else's, presence. She had, up until a few days ago, thought of him as being extremely dull and uninteresting. But he had opened up his life to her in the last week and that had opened her eyes to what a truly interesting – no fascinating – man he really was. She had learned more about her friend in these last few days than she had since he returned from Spain. She had also learned that he was a very different man in the privacy of his own home than he was in public places.

"Here we are." Diego released the reins and hopped off the carriage. When he turned around the assist Victoria down, he caught her eyes.

She blinked back the emotions that eyes so tender had awakened and smiled nervously. When his hands encircled her waist to help her from the carriage, the feeling of euphoria overwhelmed her and she stumbled.

She was caught in his strong arms and pulled her upright, but not before she struck his well muscled chest with a soft, surprised gasp.

He lifted her and set her on her feet, holding her against his chest for longer than he would have under normal circumstances.

She could feel his heart beat through his cotton shirt and jacket. It felt much like another when she was held in his arms.

She shook her head to shake the similarity of the related incidents and pulled away slowly, lingering just a little longer than was proper for their current situation.

"I'm sorry. I should have..."

"Shhh." Diego placed a finger on her lips. " I'm sorry, I should have pulled the carriage closer to the light."

She pulled herself together and they entered the hacienda together arm in arm.

"Dinner was absolutely marvelous, Alejandro." Señora Alvera Resindez smiled. Her eyelashes batted like a youngster in love at the elder de la Vega causing Diego and Victoria to look away uncomfortably.

"Father, why don't Victoria and I leave you two alone so that you can have some privacy." Diego stood quickly and before his father could respond, extended his hand to Victoria, who took it quickly, and followed him out the door to the garden.

Diego took a deep breath and stretched. "Such a beautiful, crisp night should not be spent indoors."

Victoria looked around the garden, its myriad of smells assailing her senses. She'd always loved this garden, even as a young child. This was where she had first kissed Zorro. As she looked at the young caballero admiring the night sky, she also remembered that this was also the place that Zorro had told her that she needed a husband. Someone like Diego.

She chuckled and then remembered the events of last week and how they had opened her eyes to a new side of her friend. Diego was not the man that she had come to know since his return from Spain. There were varying depths to his personality and portions of that personality, she realized, he never revealed to anyone.

"What are you thinking?"

Victoria blinked, realizing that she had been lost in thought as he stared at her.

"Oh nothing." She smiled and turned to sniff a climbing rose bush. "You have the most beautiful roses."

"They are very easy to take care of." Diego snapped one from the bush and carefully removed the thorns. The California climate allows them to grow virtually unattended. " I know how much you like them. You are more than welcome to take some back with you."

He caught his mistake too late and she stared questioningly at him. His hand shook as he fastened the rose into her hair. He turned away to hide his unease with the situation. He may have just set events into motion that he could not stop. Well, maybe he didn't want to stop them. Maybe tonight was the night.

Victoria stared at the caballero's back wondering at the familiarity of the situation. She was a smart woman. What was happening here? Was Diego trying to romance her? Their evenings together seemed more personal than what she had envisioned her participation in the pueblo lottery to be.

"What do you mean you know how much I like them?" Victoria snapped, a little more harshly than perhaps she intended. She couldn't tell if she was offended by his correct observation or if she was upset that he was treating her like a woman he would court. "How do you know that?"

She noticed him shake his head and turn to cast another quick glance at her face.

"Maybe it is time to tell you just how I know that – and many other things."

She placed a hand on her hips. " I think maybe you should! You have been very vague about a lot of things since the pueblo lottery and I think I have a right to know why."

He took a step closer to her and she gazed up at him. She hadn't realized that he was so tall. Shadows played across his face as the moonlight was obscured by a large jacaranda. He was as tall or maybe taller than...

"Knowing why would endanger your life. Would you like to take that risk?" He said steadily, his voice deeper than she'd ever heard it.

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "What could you possibly know that would endanger my life, Diego de la Vega?"

He plucked another rose and began to remove the thorns. Silence passed between them as she waited impatiently for his answer.

She stood in place as he walked around her and reached over her shoulders to extend the stem in the direction of her clenched palm.

He bent and she shivered as his hot breath caressed her ear. "The identity of your masked man."

His hands caught her shoulders as she attempted to whirl around at this shocking declaration.

Her mind couldn't keep up with his changing personality. The entire week had been one of sentences she didn't understand. Did he really know who Zorro was? How did he find out? Why would Zorro confide in Diego de la Vega and not her? She didn't understand and she was getting angry.

"No." She shook her head and attempted to pull out of his arms. "I don't believe you."

When he did not release her, she hissed. "Let me go!" She couldn't believe he was treating her with such disrespect. Well, she would teach him not to cross her again. The weak willed caballero was going to get a piece of her mind, as well as her fist!

He released her and she whirled on him, anger blazing in the large amber eyes. She raised her fist to slap him and he caught it before it even came close. He saw the other hand before she had raised it completely and he caught it and pressed it to her side.

"Stop!" He growled and her eyes widened. "Do you deny that something has happened over the last week. Something that neither of us can explain?"

She shook her head, struggling to keep her heart from thumping through her chest. Why was he having this effect on her? She didn't understand.

"I haven't masked my true self for you this week. Can you deny that I seem different to you?"

She shook her head. " Let me go. I don't want to discuss this with you."

"I want to discuss this with you, Victoria." His grip loosened on her arms and for the first time she was looking into the eyes of someone very much in love with her. "I need to tell you."

In the back of her mind she wondered what he needed to tell her. Warring with that question, she already knew the answer. She found herself unable to look away from his captivating crystal eyes, and she trembled when she saw in them the same love and compassion she had seen in Zorro's calm gaze when they had first kissed in this very garden.

"I don't want to hear it!" She denied the realization trying desperately to claw its way to the forefront of her mind. " No. No . No. I'm not blind. I would know."

"Would know what?" His voice was barley audible over the warm breeze ruffling the bushes and trees.

"Diego I want to go home. Let me go." She whispered, her voice cracking with newfound emotion.

"I need to show you something first." He released her arms and reached up to trail a long finger down the length of her cheek.

She stood motionless as he bent over and pressed his lips to hers. The young woman swayed with the explosion of emotions rushing through her body. His lips, so similar to those of the man that had kissed her in this very garden so many years ago, the kiss that seemed to set every nerve ending in her body aflame with desire.

Victoria sobbed into his mouth and he could taste the salty tears as they rolled down her cheeks. She tried to pull away but there was no real effort behind the action. There was no mistaking that this man and her masked love were one and the same. Her mind raced, unable to truly believe that her friend, the man she had confided in on so many occasions was the very man who had kept the most important secret of his life from her – a woman he supposedly loved.

She had to get away. She had to think; to make some sense out of the mess that her life had just become. He was holding her so tightly that she didn't know how she would break away.

She resisted the desires rising in her body…refused to allow this man to envelope her in his passionate embrace and hold her forever. She opened her lips and began to respond to his kiss. Before she knew it his hands had turned her around and long fingers wrapped themselves around her cheeks. She felt as if she were hanging weightless in the air as his lips expertly coaxed soft moans from her mouth. She couldn't feel the rest of her body. She couldn't move. She wasn't sure if she wanted to anymore.

With one, last desperate attempt, she found the strength to break out of his gentle embrace and stumbled out of the garden not caring over who or what she stumbled.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Diego stood, stunned, before regaining enough sense to chase her.

Her hair whipped wildly about her hair and the breeze dried her tears as they streamed down her cheeks. She grasped the carriage reins and slapped the horse, urging him into as fast a canter as possible. He couldn't catch her. She needed to be alone. She needed time to think.

"I handled this all wrong!" Diego muttered as he stared after the carriage as it rumbled down the road.

Diego untied his father's stallion just as Alejandro was escorting Alvera out the front door. The older couple stared as the young man lifted himself into the saddle without use of the stirrups and galloped the stallion after the departing carriage.

Alejandro blinked and Alvera gazed kindly after the man's son. "I had no idea he was such an accomplished rider."

"Nor did I." Alejandro admitted. " I wonder what that was all about?"

Victoria heard the hoof beats before she saw the rider and she slapped the reins harder. "Leave me alone!" She screamed at the darkness behind her.

"Victoria, please stop so I can explain!"

"I don't want to hear your explanation. I want you to leave me alone!" She slapped the reins again. The tears were blurring her vision and she could barely tell if the carriage was still on the road.

Suddenly she saw a blur out of the corner of her eye as Diego leapt off his stallion and onto the back of the mare. He pulled up on the reins and the carriage came to an abrupt halt, almost throwing Victoria from the seat.

She shoved this breathtaking visual into the back of her head for further examination later. Right now, she just had to get away from him. She jumped off the now motionless carriage and started running toward the pueblo.

He shook his head at her determination and began to run after her. It would not be much of a race. The burning need to explain why he'd done what he had hastened his steps.

When he caught her, she whirled on him and landed a solid punch to the side of his face. He recoiled sharply, clearly underestimating how truly upset Victoria was with him.

"I didn't want it to happen this way." He tried to explain, holding her gently so that she would not try to run from him again. "I wanted to tell you..."

"When? When did you want to tell me?" She was trembling from rage. "When I kissed you in your own garden? When you asked me to marry you? When?"

Diego looked over her shoulder into the darkness. If someone happened upon the couple, Diego would be hard pressed to explain the heated argument.

"What are you worried about? Someone discovering your secret!" Victoria screamed, raising her hand to turn his face back to her. Damn him for looking away.

For a moment he recoiled, thinking she would strike him again. The hesitation unnerved her but she persisted. "What did you choose now to tell me? Why couldn't you have told me last year, or two years ago, or when this charade started!"

He could only shake his head and allow her to scream at him.

"Or did you just enjoy holding this bit of information over my head. You could see me whenever you wanted or didn't want to." She took a deep, shaky breath and continued. " You left me wondering and the longing I felt each time we were parted… Everything was done on your terms! How powerful that must have made you feel!"

Her anger was not abating and it was starting to worry him. She was trembling violently and he risked enveloping her in his strong arms and holding her as she ranted.

She screamed and cried into his chest for a long while until she slumped against him her energy spent.

He could feel her tears wet his shirt and couldn't think of a single soothing word to explain why he had caused her so much pain. Her words had stung him like a hundred little backstabbing daggers and he blinked back a tear. He hadn't wanted things to turn out this way. This wasn't what he had planned.

"You're exhausted." He whispered, effortlessly lifting her and sitting her in the carriage. He tried to look at her but she turned her face away from him. She had made a complete turn around from her earlier tantrum and was completely unemotional. She sat beside him as he drove the carriage back to the pueblo.

She didn't move, when the carriage stopped, until Diego lifted himself from the seat and turned to help her down.

She quickly jumped from the carriage , rushed to the tavern door and turned to him.

"I don't ever want to see you again." She said calmly and slammed the door shut behind her.

He blinked, a tremor freezing him to the core of his being as he heard the bolt lock on the other side.

Victoria sank into the mattress of her bed, trembling from the cold. She sobbed but no more tears fell from her swollen eyes. She was numb. She didn't hurt anymore, she didn't feel betrayed by the one man she had allowed herself to fall so completely in love with. She just felt - empty. Empty of life, empty of feeling, empty of love.

She opened a secret door behind her dresser and pulled out all the gifts she had saved from her encounters with Zorro.

The silk mask slid over her chilled fingers, sending a shiver up her spine with its softness.

Dried roses, letters, and the one thing that he had given her that she took pride in over everything else - an engagement ring. A ring that he promised he would one day slide onto her finger and parade it proudly for all to see.

Why was she so surprised by Diego's revelation? Wasn't she happy to finally know the identity of her masked love?

She slid the ring onto her finger and held it up to the candle light. Why was she finding this information so difficult to accept? Was she worried now that the mask has been removed that she would not feel the same? She sobbed. She didn't. She didn't love Diego. The realization that her life as she knew it had unraveled before her eyes, shook her to the very core of her being.

She bent over and rested her head in her hands, the tears slipping from her face and seeping into the floor beneath her feet. Her head was throbbing and she curled her legs beneath her on the bed and gripped the small collection tightly before falling into a tortured sleep.

Diego resisted the urge to climb in her window and force her to listen to him. But he wisely chose to return home, his stallion taking the two miles back to the hacienda slowly.

The slow return home provided Diego with the opportunity to clear his head. To re-think what had happened over the last few hours. He couldn't really blame Victoria for her reaction, but he had hoped that she would have been willing to listen to his explanation and realize that the secret he had kept was done so for her safety.

By the time he returned to the hacienda, Diego was numb, from the cold and the expanse of emotion released in such a few short hours. He tied the stallion in the stable, removed the saddle, and began to brush the sweaty coat with long, even strokes.

If he noticed his father step into the stable, he gave no indication.

Alejandro watched his son with a scrutinizingly watchful eye for several minutes before asking, "Something bothering you, son?" Alejandro watched as his son methodically brushed the stallion.

When Diego didn't answer, he continued. " He is going to have the softest coat in the territory if you keep brushing him like that."

"It's relaxing."

Alejandro was worried. His son had never been so distant and he had a sinking feeling that it had something to do with Victoria. He just hoped that his son had not done something improper with the young woman.

"Diego?"

"Father please. I don't want to discuss it."

"I think we need to discuss it. What happened?" His father's voice was soothing to Diego's troubled mind.

Diego shook his head and continued to brush the stallion.

"Diego. You didn't do anything – improper - with Victoria tonight, did you?" Alejandro couldn't believe his son would dare but he had to be sure. He wasn't even certain he wanted to know. If something did happen, he would have a lot of explaining and apologizing to do to Victoria.

A short chuckled bubbled from between Diego's lips. "Certainly subtle, aren't you?"

"Diego." His father's voice inflected a stern warning.

"No. Father. Nothing like that."

Alejandro released a deep breath. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that."

"I'm sure."

"Will you tell me..."

"Father, I don't feel up to discussing it right now. Please, don't push the issue."

"All right, Diego." Alejandro stepped forward and patted his son's shoulder gently. " Please come to me if you need to talk."

Diego was quiet over breakfast the next morning. Felipe and Alejandro exchanged worried looks, both deeply concerned that something very bad had happened between Diego and Victoria.

"Are you coming into town with me today?" Alejandro broke the uncomfortable silence.

Diego brushed the food around his plate a few seconds before answering. "No."

"Do you feel like..."

"No, I still don't want to discuss it."

Alejandro let the matter drop, for now, finished his food and left for town.

Alejandro found a very different tempered woman when he stepped into the tavern. Her normal cheerful greeting was replaced with a small smile and no conversation.

He looked around to see if the tavern was busy and there were none but a few customers sitting in the back tables.

Alejandro's eyes softened. Something had happened last night and he was determined to find out what it was.

When Victoria disappeared behind the kitchen curtain he followed her."Victoria?"

"Alejandro." Victoria managed a larger smile for the kind caballero. "What can I do for you?"

"Tell me what is bothering you ." He smiled, giving the young woman and her defensive stance a quick once-over.

"Why nothing." She muttered and quickly turned back to stir the contents of the pot boiling over the hot coals. "Why would you think ..."

"Victoria." Alejandro took a step towards her and she backed away.

Victoria didn't want to deal with this now. And certainly not with Diego's father. For a fleeting minute she wondered if Alejandro knew but she didn't want to bring up the painful subject. She had to give the kind man a reason for her hasty departure from his hacienda the previous night and decided that some degree of truth was necessary.

"Diego and I had a disagreement."

"There was nothing improper..."

"Oh Alejandro." A bubble of laugher erupted from her lips and for a moment Alejandro wondered if he was not overreacting. "Your son is always nothing but a gentleman in my presence."

There was no point in telling Alejandro the truth about that particular statement without the necessity of discussing the entire situation.

She was wondering why Alejandro was bringing up her activities of the previous night. Hadn't Diego covered for her quick departure from the hacienda? She thought he wouldn't want his father to know what had happened. Her curiosity got the better of her and she turned from her casual stirring and looked at Alejandro.

"What - has Diego told you about last night?"

"Not a thing. And his strange behavior has me a bit concerned."

"We had a disagreement." She repeated.

"There is nothing more?"

Victoria huffed and Alejandro could tell he was starting to anger the young woman. Whatever had transpired between his son and the fiery beauty before him, was not something as simple as a disagreement.

"Alejandro, please. I have lunch to prepare." She desperately wanted him to leave her alone.

"If you need to talk, Victoria. Please don't hesitate to come to me."

"Thank you, Alejandro."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Several days later, Diego still refused to come into town with his father. The man was determined to not get involved with whatever troubles his son and the Señorita were having, but his son's silence was becoming infuriating.

He smiled as Victoria re-filled his glass with a smile. He was sitting outside with a few of the pueblo's leading caballeros watching the alcalde's office with great interest.

"And what are you three up to ?" She smiled politely, remembering the night Diego had watched the alcalde's door with great curiosity.

"The alcalde and the Señora have been in there for quite some time." Don Ricardo chuckled.

"Probably wanting some _privacy_ from prying eyes." She observed. "No woman likes being watched with a man she cares about."

"I would assume that you are speaking from experience, Señorita?" Don Carlos smiled.

"And why do you think I would enjoy being seen with Zorro?" She said curtly.

Alejandro noted the tinge of anger in her voice when she said the man's name and wondered if something also had happened to cause a rift between the señorita and her masked love.

"There is very little that is private about Zorro." Don Carlos added. " Everyone knows of his feelings towards you, Señorita."

She said nothing, turned on her heal and went back into the tavern.

"Hmm, something is going on between Zorro and the Señorita." Don Ricardo observed, leaning back in his chair.

"You noticed too, hmm?" Don Carlos smiled.

"Maybe she discovered his identity and is disappointed!" Don Ricardo laughed and was joined by Don Carlos.

"Listen to us, we sound like a pair of old Señora's!"

Alejandro remained silent, noting that Victoria's strange behavior had not only extended toward his son but to her masked man as well. What and interesting turn of events.

Victoria leaned against the doorway. Her head began to swim when she overheard Don Ricardo's comment.

Was what he said true? Did she really no longer love the masked man simply because she knew his identity? Was it simply shock that drove her into her depression? Or was she really disappointed that her hero was only her friend Diego? Was she disappointed with the man behind the mask?

She was unable to complete her contemplation when she heard the familiar crack of a whip. She tried to resist the urge to step outside to see him but the people filling the tavern heard the sound as well and rushed into the plaza.

He was not only a hero in Victoria's eyes, his deeds had helped many in the pueblo and he was well loved among them all. What a strange contrast to the man Diego had become. Or maybe not. Maybe he had taken on the persona she knew as Diego just for that very reason; to deter suspicion. Well it certainly worked. She had to admit that the last week that she had spent with Diego because of that lottery, she had seen a different side of him. One she had not thought him capable of displaying.

She followed the crowd out of the tavern and watched as the familiar figure of the fox kicked at an approaching lancer. Two others rushed toward the black-clad man and he effortlessly disarmed them with a flick of his wrist.

Victoria watched as the man maneuvered easily around the approaching lancers.

DeSoto stepped out of his office, the lady Rosales on his heals, and drew his blade. As he stepped into the plaza, he sneered at the masked man. "Well what do we owe this pleasure, Zorro?"

"I want to see proof that the unjust taxes you are imposing on the people of Los Angeles are being used to benefit the pueblo!" The masked man answered, loud enough for all to hear.

"What you want and what you will get are two different things!" DeSoto calledin answer. "And what you will get is some cold steel through your heart."

Victoria could see the masked man tilt his head as if to laugh. "I'm sorry, Señor, but my heart belongs to a certain señorita. You may not have it."

"We'll see about that!" DeSoto lunged and Zorro parried easily. The men circled one another, blades unmoving, until DeSoto feinted to the right and switched blade direction at the last minute in an attempt to catch the masked man off-guard.

The man in black stepped back and parried. He quickly rolled his blade around the alcalde's and slapped it away, nearly causing the man to drop the sword.

"I really don't have time to argue with you, alcalde." Zorro parried downward when the alcalde lunged toward his midsection and quickly brought his blade atop the alcalde's and struck it , this time causing the alcalde to loose his heavy-handed grip on the handle.

DeSoto looked around the plaza at his guards who were just standing there watching the duel rather than re-loading their rifles. "Guards! Re-load and shoot him!"

Zorro brought his blade to the alcalde's throat as a few lancers raised their loaded rifles.

Victoria noticed how close the masked bandits blade was to the alcalde's neck and for a moment she thought he was going to kill the man.

"I want those funds used for something to benefit the people!" His voice reflected a barely restrained temper and the alcalde nodded reluctantly.

Zorro whistled for his stallion and mounted effortlessly when the horse responded to the call.

Alejandro blinked when he noticed the masked man mount the large black stallion in the same manner as he had seen his son do a few days prior.

When the large stallion turned and trotted toward Alejandro, the man was slapped with recognition as his eyes viewed the masked man in a new light.

Alejandro narrowed his eyes and watched as the man searched the crowed for his lady love.

When he found her he gave her his familiar two fingered salute but, to Alejandro's surprise - well maybe not if the similarities he had just recognized panned out- she did not smile or blush when he directed his complete attention toward her. Her stare was blank as she gazed at him and then she turned on her heal and strode back into the tavern.

Rifles cocked all around the masked man and he pulled Tornado around and galloped out of the plaza, the bullets narrowly missing him.

Alejandro released the breath he had not realized that he had been holding and rushed into the tavern after Victoria. When he didn't find her, he strode angrily through the kitchen curtains and to the back door he noticed was ajar.

"What do you think you are doing?" Alejandro asked gruffly.

Victoria did not turn to him. Simply watched the large stallion gallop away . He was almost out of view and Alejandro waited until he could no longer be seen.

Victoria lowered her head and turned to resume her duties as proprietress when Alejandro stopped her.

"Victoria?"

"Oh." She looked up at the caballero, as if just noticing that he was standing behind her. " What is it, Don Alejandro?"

"What is going on?" His tone indicated that he wanted to know the truth but she was reluctant to discuss it with anyone, least of all the man's own father.

"Alejandro..."

"Listen, I don't know what the problem is but you treated that man like he was nothing to you today."

"Maybe he no longer is." She whispered and turned away from the caballero.

Alejandro shook her comment out of his head. He would respond to that one in a minute. He needed to finish his train of thought before she changed the course of the conversation.

"He turned his back on every single soldier in that plaza today and risked getting shot in the back just so that he could catch your eye." Alejandro struggled with this newfound knowledge. He wanted to disbelieve it but the fact remained that he could now see that there were similar things about the masked man and his son. He needed to finish this talk with Victoria and then get home to confront the young man.

"I didn't ask him to!"

"Victoria, do you know who he is?" Alejandro dared his voice barely audible. He risked a look around to make sure no one could overhear their conversation.

Victoria shook her head but he could see that her shoulders were shaking. He turned her around and his heart broke for the young woman's tears. He embraced her tightly and she melted into his arms, sobbing openly now. She didn't try to conceal her unhappiness.

"Are you disappointed by your discovery?" He whispered into her hair.

She pulled out of his embrace and glared at him with fire in her eyes. "Do you know? Do you know who he is? Do you know that I see him every day and I could never tell? I hate him for that! I hate him for doing this to me! I must be the pueblo's biggest fool!"

Alejandro sighed sadly. She did know and he needed to find out of this masked bandit of the night was indeed his son as he suspected.

"Who is he, Victoria?"

She chuckled incredulously. "You don't know? I bet he has enjoyed this little masquerade. Keeping this information from his family!"

Alejandro closed his eyes and sighed. That was the only confirmation he needed and he whispered. "Diego."

"I've been close enough to kiss Zorro, Alejandro!" Victoria sobbed. " Why couldn't I tell? Why didn't I know when I would see him in the tavern the next day? He said nothing. Revealed nothing to me. It's like he enjoyed keeping the secret! Keeping me in the dark about his activities."

"I don't believe it." Alejandro whispered. " No." Alejandro changed his mind. Only a few short months ago, before he had discovered he had another son, he would never have believed Diego could be Zorro. But after seeing how he fenced with his brother, easily disarming the King's Emissary himself, Alejandro saw with an astonishing clarity, the similarities between the two men. "I do believe it."

"I need to go home. Please come by the hacienda tonight." He pressed a kiss into the young woman's hair and took his leave.

As Alejandro made his way out the door, he could hear the whispers around every table. Many thought there was a problem with Victoria's romance with the masked man due to her cold reaction to him earlier. If Alejandro could push Diego and Victoria to make up, perhaps those rumors could work to their benefit.

Don Ricardo caught Alejandro's attention before he stepped outside. "So, my friend. What do you think about this interesting turn of events?"

" I think there is trouble in paradise."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"Diego!" Alejandro called but his son was no where to be found. His bed had not been slept in, nor had any of the servants seen him most of the day. He had appeared to gather a plate for lunch and then disappeared with said plate.

The housekeeper was disturbed by the young Don's behavior and Alejandro reassured her.

As Alejandro stepped back into the parlor, he found Diego sitting on the sofa reading. The older man shook his head. Didn't he just check this room?

"Where have you been?" His voice was probably a little more harsh than he had intended and for that he was sorry. But he had to snap his son out of his mood and now was as good a time as any.

"Here reading, father." Diego looked up from his book with a small smile. " What is it?"

Alejandro's eyes narrowed. "Victoria is coming over later."

Diego took a deep breath and struggled to let it go without his father seeing the anxiety the comment caused. "Oh?"

"You two need to talk about whatever happened the other day."

"Oh I think we'll talk when she is good and ready to do so." Diego planted his nose between the pages hoping that his father would drop the subject.

He couldn't discuss this with his father now. Victoria's cold stare in the plaza had nearly cemented in his heart that she no longer wanted anything to do with him. But, he would give it some time and try once more. His burning love would not be quenched so easily.

Diego stood suddenly, deciding he didn't need to be here discussing this situation with his father, he needed to be at Victoria's door, begging for forgiveness. "You're right, father. If you'll excuse me, father. I think I will pay Victoria a visit."

Eyebrows raised in surprise and Alejandro called out as his son walked toward the door, "Make sure you're both back for dinner."

A few minutes later, Diego peered around the corner to make sure there was no one in the front room. Seeing that it was empty, he returned to the panel and depressed the hidden lever. He would go to her as Zorro tonight and see once and for all just where her feelings lay.

Victoria wiped her hands on a nearby towel as she finished clearing out her cooking pot for the evening. She was exhausted. Both mentally and physically. She was grateful the tavern had been so busy lately. It gave her an excuse to work herself to exhaustion so that she could avoid dealing with her troubled emotions.

She felt bad for the way she had treated the masked man in the plaza. But hadn't she every right to treat him that way after the lies he had told her? She shook her head and reached for another pot. This time, she was careless and no sooner had her fingers closed around the metal did she drop it with a curt yelp.

She hadn't realized that the fires were still burning. Her hand, now red from the burn, stung and she searched for her picture of water.

When she turned around, she started from the shock of seeing the masked man standing before her, a wet towel in his ungloved hand.

"Let me." He reached for her hand and grasped it, gently covering the burn with the cool material.

Her hand shook in his grasp and he wasn't sure if it was because of nervousness or pain.

After a few uncomfortable moments, she pulled away, taking the cool towel with her. The pain in her hand was abating somewhat but the pain in her heart would take far longer to heal.

"Please. We need to talk." He whispered.

She whirled on him just as Maria walked through the curtains. "I don't have anything to say to you!"

She snapped her mouth shut and both turned to stare at the startled girl in the curtain-way. The young girl vamoosed through the curtains too quickly for Victoria to stop her.

"We can't go on like this."

"We? We?" Her voice was laced with barely restrained anger. " There is a we in this relationship? And here I thought I was the only one involved heart and soul! When you didn't want to see me, you could just avoid coming into the pueblo."

"You don't understand." He reached for her but she pulled her hand away and stepped back.

"I think I understand quite well. The nights I longed to see you. The nights I simply wanted to be held and comforted and told that I was not alone in this world. That there was someone here that loved me and cared for me. Where were you then?" The tears crept down her cheek and she made no motion to stop them. She was angry and hurt and she had no other outlet. "You were not here because _you_ didn't want to see me!"

She was unaware that her voice had risen above the whisper it had started as and she misinterpreted his glancing every few seconds toward the curtain as a sign that he wanted to be anywhere but there with her.

"Go! Get out of here if you don't want to be near me! If you can't give me your undivided attention. Get out!" Her voice was a high pitched scream this time and several patrons, including the Sergeant and his 'lottery lady' stepped through the curtain to find out just who the lovely tavern owner was upset with.

"Zorro!" Mendoza gasped.

Zorro blinked and turned sad eyes to Victoria. "Why?" He mouthed as those in the doorway were shoved aside to allow more lancers into the small room.

Zorro shook his head as the lancers leveled their rifles at the man in black.

Victoria suddenly realized what she had done and screamed when the rifles discharged.

Zorro barely had time to pull Victoria to the ground with him, as the bullets shattered pottery and mortar over their heads.

Zorro was on his feet instantly and quickly disarmed the men as they frantically tried to re-load.

He didn't give the young señorita another look as he jumped to the windowsill and disappeared over the edge. If he had, she would have seen the tears creeping slowly down his cheeks.

Victoria slumped against the wall, her legs weakening from the scene before her. Mendoza caught her and led her to a table , ordering to one of his men to bring her a glass of water.

"How could you fire at Zorro like that!" Mendoza scolded. " You could have hit the Señorita!"

"We have our orders, Mendoza." Sepulveda answered. " You were at the meeting. If someone stands in our way of apprehending Zorro, then we are to use whatever means necessary to catch him."

"Not on my watch will you harm an innocent woman!" Mendoza grumbled and Victoria thought she had never seen the Sergeant stand up for anything except more food.

As people cleared out of the tavern, ushered out by Maria and Mendoza's 'lottery lady', Victoria began to shake uncontrollably.

Of course, that was the perfectly inappropriate time a fine time for DeSoto to walk in.

"So, I heard you have spat with Zorro?" The glee in the alcalde's eyes was unmistakable and Victoria turned away.

"I'll take that as a yes." The man smiled. "What could that man ever have done to make you so mad, hmm?"

"That is none of your business , alcalde!"

"Well I, for one, am glad to hear it!" DeSoto smiled and walked out the curtain, casting a satisfying smile in Maria's direction as she passed him.

"Maria!" Victoria pulled the girl's arm. " Is that what everyone is saying? That Zorro and I are no longer..."

"Sí, Señorita." Maria nodded and Victoria lowered her head in shame.

Before Maria could stop her, Victoria bounded for the door, without a shawl or serape to cover her in the chilly night.

"Señorita!" Maria chased her but was unable to catch the young woman who vaulted onto the back of her mare.

Victoria held on tightly, it had been a while since she had ridden bareback, without reins to direct her mount, and pointed her toward the de la Vega hacienda.

Tears clouded her vision as she urged the mare as fast as possible without sliding off her back.

Alejandro was sitting in the library reading when he heard the pounding at the door. He lifted his head and looked at the clock on the mantle.

"_Diego wouldn't knock on his own door,"_ he muttered expecting to see his son returning with Victoria at any moment. . He heard Victoria's voice seconds after the thought passed his lips.

"Victoria dear?" Any further comments were lost on his lips when he noticed the wet tears slipping down dust covered cheeks.

"Where is Diego?" Victoria looked around the room and when she found no sign of the young caballero, turned her attention back to his father.

" I thought he was heading into town to speak with you." Alejandro admitted.

"I have to find him. Please Alejandro, help me."

Her pleading eyes broke his heart but he had already made the decision to help the young woman locate his son before she had even asked.

"Diego!" Alejandro called and began to search the hacienda, room by room.

Diego lifted his head from where he held it in his hands. He heard his father calling him through the walls of the cave but could not bring himself to make an appearance. He stood and walked to the mirror across from him. His eyes were wet with unshed tears and his heart felt as if it had been trampled by stampeding stallions.

Victoria had made it quite clear that she no longer wanted anything to do with him. How was he going to go on? He couldn't bring himself to look at the black clothing hanging on the rack. For the first time in his life, he hated the persona he had created.

The promise of a life with Victoria had kept him going the days when he no longer wanted to be the only man who stood between the alcalde's tyranny and the people's freedom. Now that goal was unattainable and all he wanted to do was curl up in a corner and cease to exist.

Diego was glad Felipe had gone to bed early. He really didn't want to have to explain to the loyal friend what had happened. He just wanted to be left alone with his grief.

Several minutes went by and Diego decided that he had better make an appearance before his father sent out every one of his vaqueros in search of his missing son.

Diego peeked through the eyehole and noticed that there was no one in the parlor. He quickly made himself presentable and slipped through the fireplace unnoticed.

He took a book from one of the many shelves that lined the walls and opened it. His father was no longer calling to him and he turned the corner to walk into the back of the hacienda.

Victoria, whirling around the corner like a woman gone mad, slammed straight into his chest. Diego's book slipped forgotten from his hand and he wrapped strong arms around her before she hit the floor.

As soon as recognition struck him, he released her and turned away, muttering a quick . "I'm sorry."

He retrieved his book from the floor and strode back into the parlor, Victoria on his heals like a cat craving attention.

"Diego ..."

"I don't have anything to say to you, Victoria." Diego's voice was firm as Alejandro rounded the corner.

Alejandro resisted the urge to intervene, but thought better than to get in the middle of two raging barracudas.

"You made your intent quite clear tonight." Diego's voice shook , with pain and anger at the situation he was now faced with.

"I..." She took a step closer and he backed away.

"How much do you think I can take, Victoria!" Diego's voice deepened and she was suddenly frightened by the man standing before her. His tone of voice, she now realized, was one he constantly used when threatening the alcalde. She had never been on the receiving end of this rage and she found herself frightened into silence.

"Do you think I enjoyed keeping this from you? Do you think that I enjoyed sharing those precious few moments with you in my arms." He choked back the tears that threatened to spill from wide blue eyes. He needed to say this to her, no matter how much it hurt. "I couldn't risk the danger you would be faced with if you knew. But after so many years, when the lottery idea came from reading the tumultuous history of St. Valentine, I thought that maybe I could change your false perception of me."

She opened her mouth but he silenced it with a step forward and a warning finger.

"No, it's your turn to be silent and listen to me. I've taken all the scathing and painful words that I can from you!" He towered over her and she blinked back the fresh tears that spilled down her cheeks.

Alejandro stood back, diverting the traffic that came through the hacienda upon hearing the raised voices. Their young don was normally a very quiet man, and word of mouth had spread across the hacienda grounds that he was in a rage about something. Many servants found excuses for their need to be in the hacienda so late at night just to see for themselves.

"I hoped that you would grow to love me for myself rather than just this false persona I had created."

Felipe rounded the corner, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, and ran straight into Alejandro. His eyes widened when he noticed just who his friend and mentor was arguing with.

"Diego..."

He wouldn't let her finish and she finally had to grasp his arms and hold him with all her might to stop his trembling.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed over his ranting. " I'm sorry! Diós, you could have been killed tonight because of me! I don't know what I would have done if you had been injured!"

Alejandro cast an exasperated look at Felipe, whose eyes narrowed in confusion. There was only so much of their yelling and screaming at each other that the elder de la Vega was going to tolerate.

Diego shut his mouth and let her continue. "Because of my tantrum, the lancers almost shot you tonight."

Diego blinked. Was that regret and fright reflected in her trembling voice? For the first time this evening he stared at her face. Stared deeply into the troubled eyes and at the trembling features. She had been crying. That much was evident by her tear stained face. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes and she made no motion to stop them.

"I don't understand. Please, please talk to me. Tell me what is happening to us?" She begged. She was loosing the energy to fight him and he could feel her grip on his arms weaken.

He took a deep breath and risked raising his hand to capture a fallen tear on a fingertip.

She trembled. His gentle touch awakened something deep inside that she had forgotten existed. The love and respect that this man had always shown her, with or without the mask, was buried deep within his being and could not be torn away so easily.

"Can we start over? Can we start where this all began, what seems like a lifetime ago?"

He managed a small smile. "Everything started in the garden."

She nodded slowly. He grasped her hand and led her past a silent Alejandro and Felipe out into the garden where their lives had first become intertwined with one another.

"Lets agree not to argue." Diego grinned as they stepped out into the cool evening. "I think the servants have gotten more than an earful tonight."

The fresh aroma of blooming flowers assailed their nostrils and soon they were surrounded by the lovely scents.

Victoria lowered her head and was about to throw a mean retort when he placed a long finger against her lips.

"That wasn't meant as an insult. I believe I have done most of the yelling in the hacienda tonight."

Victoria took a deep breath. She needed to relax. She was much too defensive. If they wanted to make a fresh start, then both would need to give a little ground. The man could make her so crazy! But wasn't that what she loved about him? She risked a look into Diego's face. Zorro had such a strong personality. Somewhere, deep in her heart, she knew, that if ever given the time, that they would have marvelous fights. But in her dreams, the resolution of their problems was much more pleasurable.

He stepped away from her into the shadows and for a moment she lost sight of him. He leaned back against the wall and reached out to her to stand her in the same position as she had been in the first time they had been alone together in the de la Vega garden.

"Can we start over?" His voice was a mere whisper.

His gentle probing turned her around to face him and she found herself face to face with the night darkened silhouette that she had come to know as the body of the man she had fallen so deeply in love with.

She needed no incentive to recreate the kiss that began their tumultuous romance, but this time, there was no need to rush and no need for him to pull away after tasting the sweetness of her lips.

Both were reluctant to pull away from the heady feeling the kiss created. They needed to talk about their future. Needed to find a way to come to an understanding about his secret identity.

One last nip at a rosy lip and he pulled away from her with a disappointed sigh.

"You did that last time too." She shuddered, from desire, cold or left over anger, she wasn't sure.

He felt the slight tremble and enveloped her in his strong embrace. His body warmed her like no serape could.

"And I will do it again." He bent to press a warm, wet kiss to her parted lips.

Victoria lowered her eyes when he pulled away from her a second time and led her to the small bench next to am adobe wall.

"The alcalde came by to see me after you left tonight." She said softly.

His eyebrows raised in concern.

" Oh, he didn't try to arrest me. He seems quite pleased with himself that Zorro and I are having problems with our 'romance'."

"Really?" Diego smiled. His eyes narrowed as he caught a stray thought and brought it to the forefront of his mind. "This could work to our advantage, you know."

She leaned back into the bench and shivered. "How so."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to lean back against his chest.

"Well if you and Zorro call off your relationship, no one would think it strange if you - begin to spend more time out here with me." There , he had said it. He wanted her. When she didn't respond he squeezed her against him. He thought he needed to make his intentions more clear and he turned her head so that he could gaze into clear amber eyes.

She relaxed against him and closed her eyes when his lips descended upon hers in the gentlest kiss he had given her to date. His lips probed hers and he was relieved when they opened with little or no pressure. His soft caress coaxed a soft sigh from her and she melted into his embrace.

"Please tell me that you will give us a chance?" He whispered against her lips.

"Oh Diego. " She shivered and gave a small chuckle. " The people already think something improper is going on between us."

"Oh?" Diego was mildly surprised to hear her admit such a thing.

She smiled and leaned her head against his chest, reveling in the feel of his strong arms holding her tightly.

"Us spending so much time together because of the Valentine lottery, my fights with Zorro. Your strange behavior."

He laughed. "Well good. We'll just have to fuel the fire of gossip then, won't we?"

"I think we need to have some very serious discussions before we allow that to happen."

After several hours, Alejandro risked a peek into the garden to make sure the two strong willed people had not torn one another limb from limb.

He was pleased to see that the young couple was sitting on a bench staring off into the darkness. He could see that they were still talking and he was reluctant to interrupt.

'_It may take time for them to begin to fully trust one another again_.' Alejandro thought.

There had been suffering on both sides. But Alejandro was certain that the young couple would make it. After all, they had come this far. Had loved this strongly separated by the mask. Their love could do nothing but grow now that they were together.

Alejandro smiled and stepped into the hacienda once more. As he cast one last look at the couple sitting on the bench, he smiled widely when he noticed his son cup Victoria's cheek.

As a young boy shyly preparing to kiss a young girl for the first time, Diego brought her face toward his. However the kiss that followed was far from one an innocent schoolboy would give an equally innocent girl.

Alejandro turned, slightly embarrassed to be witnessing the utterly personal exchange between the two.

With one kiss, a bond was sealed and Alejandro strode back into the hacienda, confident that there would be no more troubles in his home for the duration of the night.

END


End file.
